


For as long as you'll have me

by High_n00n (leftforbed)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftforbed/pseuds/High_n00n
Summary: Hanzo was confused. He knew whatever it was he was feeling was new to him - new and so, so scary. He was a man who liked order, liked having things under control, and suddenly here he was, losing his mind every time the cowboy approached him. And then he started crawing it, crawing the touch, the smell of him; and he wanted to touch, to feel, to kiss, and he felt so, so bad, unworthy, undeserving of the attention McCree was giving him.But that night, when McCree found him meditating on the shore; the way he looked at him,the way he put his hand on Hanzo's shoulder - he knew he couldn't wait anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for the Valentine's day, since I was unable to get my McHanzo fanart done in time. Written in third person, Hanzo's POV. Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> come talk to me on twitter @lolatempest !<3

"Be mine, Jesse" he feels like his throat is burning; vocal chords turning to ash; he can taste fire on his tongue. Months, years ago he wouldn't think it possible - yet here he is. Scared, TERRIFIED, and yet, determined. Willing to take the risk, take a leap of faith. The thick wall of stone he's built around him has crumbled down, destroyed over the last few months by Jesse's words, Jesse's smile, Jesse's actions. Jesse, Jesse, Jesse. He used to be the "cowman", "fool", or just "you", and then he became "McCree": "don't be foolish, /McCree/", "that's a bad idea, McCree", "you were right, McCree", "good job, McCree", "are you okay, McCree?", please stay with me, McCree". And then - "I'm here, Jesse, I'm here"

Hanzo was confused. He knew whatever it was he was feeling was new to him - new and so, so scary. He was a man who liked order, liked having things under control, and suddenly here he was, losing his mind every time the cowboy approached him. And then he started crawing it, crawing the touch, the smell of him; and he wanted to touch, to feel, to kiss, and he felt so, so bad, unworthy, undeserving of the attention McCree was giving him.  
But that night, when McCree found him meditating on the shore; the way he looked at him,the way he put his hand on Hanzo's shoulder - he knew he couldn't wait anymore.

"Be mine, Jesse" the words echo through the rocks, and Jesse is blindsided for a split second. He's beautiful, Hanzo thinks. Hair a bit messy, but adorable nonetheless, dark, chocolatey eyes, and those freckles - there's so many of them, and Hanzo wishes to kiss them, all of them, count them like the stars in the midnight sky. He prays to every god out there McCree allows him to.

"Hanzo... y-you.. are you..do you..really want..?" 

"I want you" his heart is racing, it's too late to back off now. He wants more, even though he isn't sure himself what "more" means in this case. More nights with him, more kisses, more soft touches, more lovemaking; he wants to call him his, without shame; without guilt.

"Hanzo... " he is speechless, and Hanzo's close to panicking, but McCree acts, fast, taking Hanzo's shaking hands in his. 

"I will be yours, for as long as you'll have me"  
The storm inside his mind is gone. He doesn't hesitate for a split second; no more time for talking - not that he could form words if he tried to. He kisses him - a kiss so passionate, and so deliciously messy - so unlike him - but he doesn't care anymore. He's with Jesse - and Jesse is his. The sweet, lovely cowboy; the dangerous force of nature - smiling into the kiss, holding the archer close.


End file.
